


Realms

by angeltrumpets



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Homura, F/F, Light-Hearted, Madoka and Homura Are Both Deities, Minor Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyoko, Not Canon Compliant, Obsessive Behavior, POV Akemi Homura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeltrumpets/pseuds/angeltrumpets
Summary: Madoka was special. She extended her caring heart to even those who were far from worthy of it. When Madoka would grant Homura’s realm with her presence, Homura knew she was genuine.A being like Homura didn’t deserve such kind treatment from the goddess that was Madoka, and yet she wanted more.





	Realms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).

Often times Homura felt she couldn’t think of much else besides Madoka.

It was every so often that Homura got a glimpse of the goddess, or actual interaction if she was lucky. They resided in completely separate realms most of the time; Madoka up amongst the stars, while Homura spent most of her time down in her realm of chaos. In theory, a being of Madoka’s calibre wouldn’t be giving Homura the time of day at all. But Madoka was special. She extended her caring heart to even those who were far from worthy of it. When Madoka would grant Homura’s realm with her presence, insisting that Homura needed company outside of her Kyubey minions every once and a while, Homura knew she was genuine.

Homura didn’t deserve such treatment, and yet she wanted more. More time with Madoka outside of the occasional visit to Homura realm or passing each other by in the cosmos. More time with Madoka to look at her face more, hear her voice, feel her presence.

Homura would go as far as to say she was in love with the goddess. She wasn’t entirely sure what love was exactly, but surely if that all-consuming feeling were to be called something, it would be love wouldn’t it?

Since Homura just barely had an idea of what she was feeling, she had even less of an idea of what to do about it. How was she to go about getting what she desired most?

So she did what she always did whenever she had something to ponder.

She went to Earth.

It was fascinating being there. Her physical form fitting for Earth had been adjusted and perfected long ago, after all the times she had gone there to exist as a person and observe those who lived there. It was also really helpful to go there when her realm became too chaotic or the Kyubey too annoying to be around.

Right now though, her observation of the people who lived here could provide her with some help. Or at the very least some indirect relationship advice. 

She made her way to a nearby park, sitting atop a grassy hill that was the highest point of the park, giving her the perfect view to study the people there. It wasn’t too long before she found a pair that particularly caught her eye.

There were two girls walking together along the path, hand in hand. Homura could only imagine holding Madoka’s hand the way they were doing, with their fingers interlacing with each other. She continued to watch them as the girls made their way towards a tree, mentally taking notes of whatever she saw them do that she thought she could utilise with Madoka.

The girls took out some food to eat after they had sat down and gotten comfortable under the tree. They seemed happy sharing food; Homura figured she should provide something for Madoka next time she visited. Not that either of them needed to eat at all, with food being entirely unnecessary for two deities such as themselves, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy it, or that the thought wouldn’t count. She took particular notice of when one of the girls pulled out a box of pocky, taking out a piece and holding it out between herself and the other girl. The two each took and end of the pocky, nibbling along closer and closer until their lips touched in a quick peck.

After the girls had eaten, they became playful. Homura couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she did hear when one of the girls loudly laughed. The laughing girl jokingly pushed the other girl, making her tumble over and laugh as well. 

Once the two had calmed down, the girl that had tumbled to the ground lay her head in the other’s lap, her long red, hair covering the other girl’s legs. The other girl began to stroke the redhead’s hair, picking out some stray grass and leaves that had made their way into her tresses. The redhead’s eyes closed, a soft smile on her face.

Homura wondered what it would be like for Madoka to have that expression under Homura’s touch. What it would be like for her to caress Madoka’s long, pink hair like that.

Homura rose from her spot on the hill. It was a start. Maybe she could work with what she’d seen.

Upon returning to her realm, she focused her energy immediately into preparing some food she could offer to Madoka when she next visited. Cakes, fruit and especially the pocky.

Once everything was ready, all she could do was wait. She felt it wasn’t her place to directly invite Madoka herself, so she waited, her black wings lightly beating in impatience.

Her chance came some time later.

“Homura? Are you ok?” Madoka’s soft voice floated towards Homura. “You seem a little off here...”

At the sound of her voice, all plans slipped Homura’s mind.

“Ah-Y-Yes!” she squeaked. She turned to see Madoka entering, her golden eyes gazing over her in concern, and her pink hair flowing behind her, out as far back as the stars in the distance, with no end to it in sight.

“Are you sure?” Madoka cocked her head. “I was seeing some more of your loose feathers appearing around.”

“Oh… sorry…” Homura blushed. “I was just… wondering…” She flew backwards to put more space between herself and Madoka, summoning the food she had prepared to reveal itself in front of them. “Would you… like some?”

Madoka blinked in surprise for a moment. “You made this for me?”

Homura averted her eyes. Her idea was sounding more and more silly. What was she trying to do imitating two Earth girls?

“Homura this is lovely!”

Madoka surged forward and wrapped her arms around Homura.

Homura searched through her mind for how to respond. After how long she had imagined being hugged by Madoka, she had not been ready to have it happen to her so unexpectedly. In the midst of her frantic mind, her earlier observation of the girls playfully shoving each other was the first thought that was provided to her.

In a panic, Homura responded to Madoka by patting her on the arm.

If Madoka thought Homura was weird, she didn’t show it. As Homura mentally cursed herself, Madoka continued to excitedly talk about Homura’s food, releasing herself from the hug and holding Homura’s hands instead.

“I haven’t had anything to eat in eons! I’ve almost forgotten what it was like to taste things! And look, you even decorated the cakes too! They’re so pretty!”

Homura stared at Madoka as she talked, processing the goddess’s excitement and feeling her warm touch on her hands. Madoka’s smile was wider than Homura had ever seen it, and it made her emit a glow that was unlike her normal light. Homura felt herself smile. She was the one who had caused Madoka to beam so beautifully like that.

“Homura, if you would like, I would like to take this food back to my realm!” she said. “Would you like to come too?”

Homura held her breath. This was the first time she had been invited anywhere, let alone somewhere where she certainly didn’t belong.

“Is that… ok?” she whispered. “For someone like me to-“

Madoka cut her off by leaning in and leaving a light kiss on Homura’s forehead. “Of course,” she answered gently.

Madoka began to lead Homura out, not letting go of Homura’s hand as she did so.

Ever so carefully, Homura lowered her hand in Madoka’s grasp to slowly interlace her fingers with Madoka. She sighed happily when Madoka gave her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze in return. 


End file.
